


Where Ever You Go

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Controlling Behavior, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Janus thought that he was the master of deception, but he learns very suddenly that there was one lie about his husband Remus that he was avoiding. Hopefully, it isn't too late to save him from his own family.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. ..Little Lies..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely chicklets! I'm excited to start posting a new story. This idea is originally in my one-shot book on Wattpad as a songfic, I was given the idea by @_enby_, so please show them some love! This one isn't going to be terribly long but it will stretch more than 3 chapters so that qualifies it as a 'long story' in my mind! 
> 
> Please mind the Trigger Warnings, but also remember that it is my intention that any of my 'long stories' have a happy and satisfying ending. If there are any warnings I missed please let me know!
> 
> If you would like to talk about the book please feel free to leave comments but I also have a small discord. https://discord.gg/3bP9mYbhje
> 
> Also, IMPORTANT NOTE, Remus starts out as August in this one for story reasons. 
> 
> Now then, shall we get started?

Walking out of the hospital, August let the sun fall on his face for the first time in weeks. He had been in the hospital alone after being shot. No one came to visit him, not even his worthless brothers. Logan had always said that family was everything, yet August had been forced to go through it all alone. If that was what they wanted, that’s what they would get. He gingerly touched the healing wound on his side before he turned and ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He had some money, and he still had some skills. He would learn to survive on his own.

That was easier said than done. Getting a legitimate job was harder than he expected but he managed. He had a crappy apartment near a park and a stable enough job. It was freeing not to be told every day what he had to do. Instead of starting his day running drills to keep himself safe, he ran, just to enjoy the smell of the air and the smog in the morning. The adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving him clarity over the world. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears. It was comforting just knowing he was alive. That was normally enough for him, but things changed.

Sitting on a bench with a golden retriever, just off the path August normally took, was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He held himself with a power that August wasn’t unaccustomed to, but there was also a slyness in his eyes. What secrets did this man hold in the palm of his hands? He could care less about the dog, but animals were always an opener. He jogged closer to his mystery man. "Hey, can I pet your dog?"

The man looked at August confused but nodded, letting him step over and pet the dog. "So, what brings you here? I don't think I've seen you around the park before."

"Oh, well, I was just taking Sugar for a walk." The man spoke with a slight drawl and August could see mild scarring hidden behind his hat. He wanted to touch the scars, to run his fingers over the jagged lines that made this man so unique, but that wasn't socially appropriate, "I'm new in town."

August nodded, trying to avoid staring at the man.

"Was there something on my face?" And he could hear the sly smile. He apparently was used to people staring and August couldn't help but smirk as well. His heart danced in his chest like flower petals caught in an autumn gust.

"No, I just couldn't believe how fucking handsome you were." His eyes met the other man's, two different colors looking up at him surprised, highlighted by a dusting of red on his cheeks.

"This isn't my dog."

"What?"

He laughed, a little awkwardly as he dusted off his caplet and stood up. "This isn't my dog, I'm walking it for my friend Patton, I just wanted you to know the truth so that when I asked you out to coffee you wouldn't be surprised when there wasn’t a dog with me. I'm actually taking care of her while my friend is away." The blush crept further and August was mesmerized by how this man was able to smirk and blush at the same time. "So, coffee, will you?"

He couldn't help but smile, looking this man up and down as he stood. "Yes."

"You can call me Jay, what's your name?"

For a moment, just a brief moment August faltered. Honesty was important in a relationship, but he knew he had a chance. In this instance he could be free of his past, he could be someone he had always wanted to be. He could be someone new. He wouldn't have to think about his past mistakes; he wouldn't have to be held back by everything that everyone had told him was wrong with him. August wouldn't have to be connected to his family any longer. To this man, this wonderfully handsome and perfect man, he could be...

"Remus." He held out his hand, happily shaking Jay's.

Their date was set for later in the week. After seeing Jay's apparel, Remus felt a bit more comfortable dressing how he normally would. He wanted to be himself, but a better version. For the first time in a long time, he had a bit of hope that he could be what he wanted to be. Remus threw on a dark green shirt that had puffy sleeves and a black vest before pulling on his slacks and shoes. This was still a bit tame but he would test it out, see how it worked. He was really interested in this guy.

The walk to the coffee shop felt too long. He had too much time to doubt how this would go, but when he caught sight of Jay in the window, his heart flipped. He knew this was right. Jay was sitting there holding a coffee, another sitting across from him on the table. Though few people could call it coffee, as it was a sickly green color. Even after his weird order, Jay was still there, waiting for him, and Remus couldn't help the smile crawl upon his face. He skipped over to Jay. "Is this spot taken?"

"Yes actually, I was supposed to be meeting a handsome man here, but I guess you will do." Jay teased with an obvious smile, motioning for Remus to sit down.

"Is the outfit too much?"

"No, you look absolutely regal, I like it." His own cheeks flushed as he quickly picked up his drink, a green tea frappuccino with two shots of espresso, java chips, and a pump of raspberry. He sipped the sick-looking concoction as he and Jay began talking.

Coffee turned to dinner, and dinner into dessert at the third corner ice cream store, before Remus knew it he was making his way up to Jay’s apartment. Jay had stopped him, putting a hand on his chest. “Janus, that’s my full name.” Then he turned into the house and Remus’ breath caught.

He was in too deep. This man was everything he had ever wanted and it was too late to go back now. That was okay. He had always wanted to be a Remus.

"Are you coming in?"

The doey smile hadn't left his face since the ice cream parlor. "I'm coming, Janus."

One date became two, then three, then four, and in no time at all they had been dating for a year and a half. They spent almost all of their free time together. Even now, they were walking together through the park past a very specific bench.

"Hey, Remus, do you remember this bench?"

"Of course." Remus was clinging to Janus's arm, not wanting to spend a second of his free time apart from him. "It's where we first met and I fell in love with that face of yours."

"A terrible decision really," He chuckled, shoving his hand into his coat and pulling out a box. "I know it's not fancy, and I know it's not everything you wanted it to be, but would you marry me?"

The box looked like a proper anatomical representation of a heart and Remus couldn't help but swoon at how well Janus knew him. "Of course." He didn't take the ring, instead, pulling Janus into a sloppy kiss. "Of course, I will be yours," and it was everything he had ever wanted. Freedom, and Love for exactly who he was.

Life with Janus was better, and Remus held onto and cherished every moment. He would happily spend the rest of his life with Janus, holding him close, staying by his side, spending their nights staying up talking about nothing at all. "I love you, and things are better when I'm with you."

"Don't get sentimental on me." The smirk was once again on his face, but it didn't hide the light red blush that dusted his cheeks.

Janus and Remus were cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Could you get it my sex snake?"

Janus rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded. He loved Remus, all of the stupid nicknames, all of the disgusting facts, every piece that made up his chaotic husband. Remus should have known it wouldn’t last. He could hear the voices from where he was in the kitchen.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Do you know August Sanders?" His face paled and he had to put a hand on his heart, steadying himself. He could stay in the kitchen and wait it out, but his brother was smart. Logan was stubborn. He always got what he wanted.

"No, I'm sorry, I believe you have the wrong house."

Remus closed his eyes, knowing he was about to say goodbye to everything.

“J-Anus, who’s at the door?” He walked into the living room, his hand already wrapped tightly around the knife. There was a whisper in his heart that he might fight his way out. He still knew how to hide a body if he needed to, but he couldn’t take both of them. He thought maybe it had been only Logan, and if it was only Logan he stood a chance, but standing next to his eldest brother was another man in a bright red jacket. They had both come for him.

"It's no one, they have the wrong house."

"August, come home, it is obvious that you still aren't well. We can get you help." Roman said, eyeing the meat cleaver in Remus’ hand, looking at the blood splattered on his arm. Remus knew what it looked like, but that wasn’t it.

"No!" Remus shouted, causing Janus to look back at him. "I mean... I don't know what you mean." His voice wavered, looking at Janus, hoping his husband would at least believe him. It was all crumbling apart.

"Remus..."

"Come on Jay Jay, I need you to help me in the kitchen. The steaks are almost ready to go in the oven." His voice shook as his knuckles turned white against the blade in his hand.

"We aren't leaving without you," Logan spoke, shoving his way into the house. "You are coming with us, August." He went to grab Remus's hand only for him to shoot back, making a slashing motion with the meat cleaver.

"Remus, what's happening?"

"I can’t tell you."

"Don't lie to me," Janus growled.

"You leave me no choice," Logan’s hand dipped into his suit jacket, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Janus. "One way or another you are coming with us."

"No, don't hurt him." The knife clattered to the ground. "I swear Logan if you hurt him I will claw out your eyes." His voice cracked a bit as he stepped in front of Janus.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You are dramatic, as always, Remus, that is what you are calling yourself, right? Come home, and this man doesn't have to be hurt."

Remus looked between Logan and Janus. There was fear and distrust in Janus’ eyes. Roman was just outside the door, his hand resting on his hip where Remus knew he kept his own gun.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt him." Remus began walking towards Logan. "Lower the gun nerdy wolverine." He was trying to defuse the situation, anything to protect Janus. _Anything._

"Follow with Roman and I will lower the gun."

"No, I'm not going to behave until you lower the gun."

Logan sighed and looked at Remus with a look of exhaustion and anger. His hand lowered, but his finger was still on the trigger. "Happy?"

Remus nodded and began to walk out, looking at Roman who had a sympathetic look on his face, but Remus didn't believe it. Once they were in the car he heard the shot go off. "No." He struggled to fight to get out of the door, fighting against Roman who was holding him tight. "Let go of me, let go!"

Logan got back into the car, wiping the gun off. "Now that that is over let's go." He took the clip out of the gun before tucking it into the glove compartment.

"I will never do your bidding, you would have been better off killing me."

"Don't be so dramatic."

“Augie, it’s going to be okay,” Roman said, but Remus fought and struggled.

"It's Remus!"

"Be sure to remember that Roman, the distraction is gone and Remus, you will fall back into old habits. In the meantime, we need to respect his wants." Roman was struggling to keep Remus in the car, and eventually, out of breath and out of practice, Remus slumped, fighting back his tears.

Remus wasn't going to forget who he was with Janus, _his_ Janus. This would not be the end.


	2. ..Aguish and Anger..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected aftermath of Remus being dragged from his home.

The wall was the only thing supporting Janus as his body shook and crumpled beneath him. His lungs seemed to betray him, no matter how much oxygen he attempted to pull in, it didn’t seem like enough. What was going on? His husband had been kidnapped by people who knew him intimately. People who apparently knew him better than Janus had. Had Remus even been his actual name? Janus felt his throat constrict, his hands shaking as he attempted to push himself up onto his own two feet. It was a struggle, but he managed.

‘Do not come looking for him, because I won’t miss next time.’

The words rang in his head almost as loud as the gunshot, his eyes running over the small hole in his wall. He might have been a great liar, but that came from understanding possibilities and excuses, and there were so many better excuses for the small hole. Getting anyone to believe it was a bullet hole, in their idyllic suburban house, was going to be a long shot. He twisted his hands together, letting out a shaky breath. He didn’t even have the wherewithal to enjoy his unintentional wordplay.

Instead, the man’s voice echoed in his head. It had been cruel and cold. If he hadn’t just shot a hole in their home, Janus’ might have thought that the man who took his husband was impressive. For now, he was letting his fear seep into anger.

He took another steadying breath, slowly making his way to the kitchen. He turned off the stove and began to sort through the information in his head. He had a list of things that he needed to do now. The first thing was to figure out exactly who Remus was.

They kept calling him August, and Janus was inclined to believe that that might have been his husband’s birth name, but that wasn’t his name. Somehow that helped ebb the anger that had reared up when he realized how long Remus had been lying to him. Being called by a name that wasn’t your own, and on top of that, Remus had obviously not wanted to leave. Instead, that moron sacrificed his happiness because he thought it would save Janus’ life. He tsked, his husband had always been just a little bit of an idiot.

His idiot. Remus was his, and even if Remus had been lying to him, they had still made vows to one another. Those hadn’t been a lie. Janus wouldn’t let them be.

Making his way upstairs Janus looked at the pictures of all of their happy memories, scrutinizing them for deception. He had always thought he was a master of seeing through subterfuge, yet somehow Remus had been lying to him this entire time and he hadn’t noticed.

Actually, he had, he just didn’t want to admit it. There had always been something off about Remus. He hesitated when talking about his family, or his past in general. He changed the subject when Janus asked about anything from his childhood, but that was just how Remus was, constantly changing to new subjects that interested him more. Janus had been too smitten to pry and look for deception. Even when he did know something was wrong, he had chalked it up to uncomfortable and difficult conversations and situations. Not sharing your trauma was different than lying outright.

Well, the honeymoon phase was over, reality had sunk in. Even if Remus was a liar, Janus was going to get his husband back.

“Alright,” He opened up the door to the bedroom. “Let’s see if I can figure out who you actually are Remus Iscalia.” His hands still shook but he decidedly ignored it as he began to tear apart the closet, hoping to find even a shred of information. If it had been him, Janus would have hidden a full explanation in a document that he would be sure Remus could eventually find, but Remus didn’t plan. He had always been the spontaneous type.

Janus threw all of the clothes on the bed, tossing the shoes in that direction as well before he began to dig through the rest of the closet. He needed to find something, anything that would tell him their relationship hadn’t been a lie.

The fear over almost being shot was relegated to the back of his mind, pushed back to be dealt with later. Instead, his anger came back full force. Why hadn’t Remus told him? Did his own husband not trust him? He was building himself up into an angry spiral as he grabbed the next shoebox, intent on chucking it across the room, but it was too heavy. Shaking fingers opened the lid and everything melted away. His blood ran cold, and like the calming of a sea after a storm, everything stilled.

Inside were dozens of trinkets, small, unimportant things, leaves, pennies, even a piece of gum. For anyone else, this would have been the most confusing assortment of objects in the world but as Janus began to rifle through them he knew exactly what everything was. These were their momentos, trophies taken from each of their dates or special occasions. Remus had kept every gross little thing that reminded him of Janus. Any fear that their relationship had been a lie left his body, leaving hollow like a house that had long been vacated.

He fought the urge to cry, clinging to the box. He didn’t have time to wallow. He needed to figure out who took Remus. He couldn’t do this alone.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, dialing his oldest friend. The cheery voice sent a wave of relaxation through him and he closed his eyes.

“Patton, I can’t explain over the phone, but I need you.”

“Everything okay Kiddo?”

“No, it isn’t.” His voice caught and he cursed inwardly, hating to show weakness even to his closest friend.

Thankfully, Patton didn’t miss a beat, “I’ll be there as soon as I can Jay. Just let me get my bag.”

Janus nodded, though he knew that Patton couldn’t see it. “Bring Sugar, I think this is going to be a long week.”

“Is Remus okay?”

Janus choked at that, unable to hold it back. “No, Remus is gone, and I have to find him.”

There was just a moment of silence before he heard Patton’s voice again. “I will be there in less than an hour. Let me get my stuff together and I will call you from the car. Okay?”

“Okay, I can handle that.”

“And I know you, Janus, go eat something.”

Janus bit his lip. Normally he would retort that Patton wasn’t his dad, but he couldn’t right now. Instead, he nodded. “Okay, yeah, I’ll eat and wait for you here.”

If anyone knew how to find his husband, it would be his ex-intelligence agent best friend.

From the box of mementos, Janus pulled out a ring box shaped like a real heart. It was worn around the edges a little bit, but he slipped it into his pocket as he began to make his way downstairs. He needed to finish cooking and eat. He wouldn’t get anywhere without taking care of himself first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't think I would actually do Janus like that, no. He's one of the most important characters in this story.


	3. ..Resenting the Rain..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finally comes over and they discuss their next steps.

As Janus had finished cooking the dinner that Remus had started, rain began to fall against the kitchen window. He loved the sound of rain normally, it was an excuse to stay inside and listen to his husband ramble about how beneficial the rain was in covering up evidence. Janus had never wondered where Remus got this information, assuming he just enjoyed learning about the macabre, now he had other ideas. The heart-shaped box sat heavy in his pocket and Janus knew if he ever saw his husband again, they were going to have a long and thoughtful talk.

Finishing up dinner, Janus put the leftovers in the fridge. He hadn’t been able to eat very much but he had eaten enough to satisfy Patton. As long as his overprotective friend was satisfied, they could get down to business sooner. Janus drummed his fingers against the now empty table, adding to the cacophony of rain against his roof. Where was Patton?

It was about that time that his front door opened, causing Janus to shoot out of his chair, ready for anything. Well, anything other than a wet geriatric dog bounding towards him and attempting to tackle him with affection. The sight of Sugar made him relax a little bit. “Get off me mangy mutt,” but as soon as the dog was no longer jumping on him, Janus began to stroke his head gently.

“You look like a drowned rat.”

“And you look like a sad snake.” Patton teased, closing the door behind him. “Though, I guess that makes sense considering the circumstances, hug?” He had walked closer, arms out for Janus to fall into.

And fall into he did, curling up against his friend all while muttering. “Never.”

The two of them stood there for a bit, silently being with each other as the weight of the situation weighed on them until finally, Janus pulled away.

“We need to get to work.” He would find his husband, no matter what it took.

“Right,” Patton straightened up, dropping his arms from Janus’s side. “I’ll put the hot water on and you start telling me what happened.”

Janus hissed out the events, obviously defensive and on edge as he recited every detail he could remember, it was like living through it all over again and he didn’t know when he started shaking. His best friend and confidante at least had the decency to wait until Janus was done before pressing a mug of hot tea into his hands.

“I was hoping that the rain was just bad timing for us, but I don’t think that’s the case kiddo.” Patton led Janus to the table before taking the seat opposite him. “I think that this was planned, down to the time of day and the weather forecast.”

There was skepticism in Janus’s raised eyebrow.

“You know how things are, give a person a task and they don’t forums on the world around them, especially if that task is something like, making dinner for their family.”

He was right, but the implications of that made Janus frown. “What are my chances of finding him?”

Patton was silent for much too long, looking down at his tea and swirling it. “Low, but not zero, there’s always a reason to hope.”

“Give it to me straight Patton,”

His friend snorted, “that’s going to be hard,” but Janus was obviously not amused. “Okay, okay, so the person you are going against is actually known as Logan Sanders.”

“He gave me his real name?”

“As far as we know, but that cockiness comes with reason. The closest I ever got to him was… well…”

“Virgil.”

“Yep,” Patton popped the p, taking a sip of the calming liquid, refusing to meet Janus’ eyes.

“Who refuses to talk about the past,”

“Also yep. He has been opening up to me a little more, it seems with the flower shop doing well he is beginning to relax a bit, but he still won’t open up about a lot of things. I don’t think we are going to get any information out of him, and he is my friend. I don’t think I would want to try.”

Janus groaned, letting his head fall to the table. Of course, he was fighting someone who had all of the advantages and the one card he had access to was mute on the subject. “I could torture him.”

“I know that was a joke but that was in really poor taste.” He could hear the pout in Patton’s voice without even looking up.

“Yes, yes, I know, I’m just frustrated.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out almost as a shout, but he had, and Sugar was by his leg, sniffing at him gently. Janus reached down to pet the dog, allowing his mind to think and formulate a plan. “I should talk to him.”

“What?”

“I…. He is where he is at because he wanted a better life, right?”

“Right…”

“That’s what Remus wanted.”

Patton fell silent and Janus finally turned to look at him, that’s what they had all wanted at one point, and Virgil could sympathize with that, right? He was biting on his lip, not looking at Janus as he tried to think this through. “I… I guess…” he was hesitating, “I guess it's worth a shot. You were the one who helped me get him out of there.”

Sitting back up Janus nodded, dusting off his suit jacket.

“Though I still insist you be careful with him.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of being anything but kind to your child.”

“He is kind of my kiddo, isn’t he.” That made Patton beam and Janus just rolled his eyes.

“You believe everyone is your kiddo.”

“Well, that’s because they are!”

Turning to look at the window again, Janus sighed.

“Don’t worry DJ, we will get him back, no matter what it takes. I know how important he is to you.”

“Thank you,”

“I’m going to give Virgil a text.” Patton got up and patted Janus’ shoulder, his phone already in his hand. Janus got up and pushed his chair back. He couldn’t sit still, maybe he could take Sugar out for a walk, but the rain had made that nigh impossible. He was beginning to hate the rain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everything at my house was beginning to fall apart.


	4. ..Past Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is not going to go willingly along with Logan's plans.

He was supposed to step out of the car. Remus knew this, even if he hadn’t been part of the family in years he knew what was expected of him. They were switching cars here so that this car couldn’t be tailed, especially after a murder. Then Logan would drive them to the new headquarters.

Remus didn’t care.

The reality of the situation was finally beginning to sink in and there was a war in his mind. There was always a war, but this one felt like a thunderous battle, a thousand different thoughts and emotions fighting inside his head. He was filled with rage, but he was also hollow and numb. Remus closed his eyes, gripping his shirt tightly where his heart should be. He wasn’t sure what had replaced his heart, a swarm of bees, a canyon so deep he would never climb out of. Whatever it was, it wasn’t his heart. He had left that with Janus.

“Hey bro, come on.” Roman’s voice was soft and gentle as he tried to convince Remus to get out of the car, but he didn’t budge. Remus didn’t even bother biting at his brother’s hand like he used to. He didn’t move at all. One wrong move and he would either explode or cave in.

“Look Au…” Roman stopped and corrected himself, “Remus, you can’t stay sitting in the car forever.”

“I can sure as hell try.” He muttered under his breath, gripping his shirt tighter. He could still smell dinner slightly lingering on his clothes. Would their house burn down with no one to turn off the stove? Would they think both of them had died in the fire, or would they assume Remus had set it when they didn’t find a second body? He was broken from his thoughts as Roman groaned.

He had always been the dramatic one. “Look, I’m sure the brainiac had his reasons, but you belong with us. We are family.”

“Then you can rot in jail with me because I’m staying here.”

“Please stop acting like a melodramatic, petulant child,” Logan didn’t even bother looking at him as he said those words, and maybe that’s what caused the chasm in Remus’ heart to fill with hatred. He bolted out of the car, stalking towards the object of his hatred.

“You don’t get to call me a child.” His voice came out as a guttural growl. “You don’t get to call me melodramatic. You killed my husband, and if you thought that you had to be wary of me before, now you won’t be able to sleep at all. I will come for your skin.”

“As I said, dramatic.” Logan didn’t even blink, just looking at Remus in an air of contempt. He had the keys to the second car in his gloved hands.

“You are nothing but a cruel soulless robot. What should I expect from someone who killed his own fiancè?”

“We do what we must for the family, and there was a time that you knew that.”

“There was a time that you knew that,” Remus repeated mockingly. “There was a time when family meant something to you. When you didn’t leave them hung out to dry on their own!”

“Are you still hung up on that?” His voice remained calm and quiet, his hand ushering towards the car. “I doubt you are aware of what actually happened.”

“I don’t need to know! You left me.” He turned to look at Roman, “You both left me, out to dry, hung by my toes, sucked on by leeches. If I hadn’t been able to wiggle my way out of that situation like an eel then I would have ended up in jail!”

“It was a calculated risk, and if we had gone and visited you we all would have gone to jail.” Logan gestured to the three of them.

“Calculated risk? Calculated risk?! I am not a calculation, I am your brother!”

“Which is why you belong here!” Logan tried to control his emotions, but his anger was showing. “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t run off after your stay in the hospital. We were going to come to get you but instead, you avoided us.”

“Like the plague,” Roman muttered from near the new car, not wanting to get too involved in the argument.

“Whatever,” Remus had been surveying where they were at, looking at all the exits. He remembered his training, even if it had been years. He wasn’t going to go down easy, not without taking Logan with him. “You should have killed me when you had the chance.”

He launched himself head first at Logan, knocking the wind out of him before running. He wasn’t sure where he was running to, or what he was going to do. There were only two things on his mind, grief, and revenge. He could hear Roman’s surprise but he ignored it and kept running.

He ran as hard as his legs would allow him. He needed distance and time; he wasn’t a planner, but maybe he had learned something from Janus. Maybe, he could channel his husband and come up with a plan.

“Remus get back here!” He heard the yell in the distance but kept running. He would not be stopped.

He didn’t stop running until his legs started giving out on him. He was in the middle of the woods now. He knew how to navigate a forest, but what was he going to do when he got out? Had Janus’ body been found? Were they blaming him? The missing husband? What would Pat say?

Remus’ blood ran cold, he had only met Patton a few times, but there had always been something about that man that scared him. He was too nice, too caring, and understanding. The only people who were like that were either manipulative or had been through some stuff. On the one hand, if Patton did believe him, he could actually have an ally. If he didn’t, Remus could be throwing himself to the wolves.

He swallowed, trying to pull himself to some kind of shelter so he wouldn’t freeze during the night or get eaten by wild animals. Patton was his best option because he wasn’t dumb enough to go against Logan and Roman alone.

Maybe he felt a little guilty turning Roman in, but not Logan. Logan deserved this. Death had been coming for him since he chose business over love.

Remus had really liked Virgil. Remus had really liked Janus. Curling up in the hollow of a tree he ran his fingers over his wedding ring. Till death do us part wasn’t long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out tomorrow morning.


End file.
